


Love Never Dies

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force-Feeding, Physical Abuse, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After Prince Ben Solo is captured by the Knights of Ren, he is offered the chance to finish what his infamous grandfather, Darth Vader started  by killing his past. But in order do that, he must renounce his very mortality in order to fulfill Vader's legacy. What he didn't plan on was a chance encounter with a senator's ex wife, resembling his long lost wife who was burned at the stake for being a Jedi 'Witch.' Who is this girl? What does this mean for his legacy? And is she really the embodiment of his Reyna from three centuries past?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Screams..Smoke. The shouting and noise of an angry mob screaming for the blood of a woman who was supposed to be their Princess, filled the smoke laced, rancid air as a fairly tall, brunette woman, wearing what was once a fine white shift was led out to the center of the city, in the planet of Takodana.

"Witch! Jedi witch!" They screamed as the woman was led out, her wrists bloody and sore from the shackles biting at her thin wrists. "Kill the Force user harlot!"

The brunette Princess was led out to the huge stake that was erected in her 'honor,' and looked to be at least thirty feet high, all the better for everyone to witness the death of Princess Reyna Solo; to witness the end of the Jedi witch who had so bewitched their rightful Prince Ben Solo. Tomatoes, cabbages, whatever could be thrown at the beautiful Princess was thrown at her as her guards cruelly led her up to the stake.

For four months, she had been imprisoned in the fetid, cold dungeons of her own castle, and in the beginning, she had fought her captors. She cursed, used the Force, used whatever weapons were at her disposal, but in the end, Parliament had declared her title of Princess of Takodana to be null and void, due to the fact that she had 'bewitched,' her husband Ben Solo, their Prince.

Reyna had laughed in their faces and said that if she was a Jedi witch, then their Prince was as well, and they must have 'bewitched,' each other somehow. During the trial, which was a farce, since the privy council conducted all of this against the wishes of the Imperial Senate, they twisted her words to mean that she had indeed bewitched their Prince to marry her and felt no guilt whatsoever for the act.

Prince Ben was not brought forward to testify since he was on campaign against the Knights of Ren off world on Mustafar. He had been gone for four years, which was a troubling amount of time, and Reyna could not feel her bond to her husband through the Force any longer. But what was rightful due process compared to the wishes of a fanatic mob who looked upon the Force and all who could use it with fear and suspicion?

The ironic thing was that the one Lord who could have put a stop to the Princess being executed for being a 'Jedi witch,' was her father Julian Palpatine, the estranged son of the Emperor Palpatine. But her father was always given to take bribes if it suited his political purposes, even though the Force was strong in her Imperial family. In this case, he had accepted a substantial amount of credits to allow the Takodana Parliament to condemn Princess Reyna for her mystical Force abilities, and claimed that such witchcraft would not be tolerated any longer.

When the verdict finally came down from the pulpit in the courtroom, the Princess was finally given the chance to speak in her own defense. She had been able to wear a solemn black, rather beautiful gown that she had worn for two months prior to her arrest, because she had lost her mother Lady Viola, due to a wasting disease that she had been suffering from for five years. She had just come out of mourning, but thought that it was fitting that she wear solemn black for the occasion.

The Princess stood up at the defendant's pulpit, and said in ringing tones:

"I have not spoken once in my own defense, nor made a sigh, complaint, or cursed your names when you, and your so called witnesses spoke slander against me. Nor did I once ever use the Force to free myself from my forced imprisonment in my own chambers with only a few ladies left to me in attendance upon my person. I recognize that your Prince, my rightful husband, has been gone these four years, fighting a dangerous war that should face the heretic's flames, not I. What have I done but been a good, faithful wife to Prince Ben? You wish to place blame upon his absence? Place the blame upon the Sith, evil Jedi who levied war against our peaceful system! You accuse me of using the Force to do evil?

"You have mistaken me for my cursed grandfather, the Emperor! I have not done one damned thing to incite your unwarranted hate and derision. None of you would have gotten away with this farce of a trial, were it not for the fact that the King is sick and ailing, and you stamped his signature on my death warrant. So take my life if you must, my lords. I am the Imperial Princess of Coruscant, and your rightful Princess! I submit myself to your wise and just council."

The Princess fell silent then, and she was led out of the dungeons. For four months, she resided in the damp, filth, and grime of her own castle's dungeons, her already slender body growing gaunt and emaciated, and her once fine gown falling to tatters. When she was brought out to the screams of the mob and the filth, all of the fight had been taken from her. She was resigned to her fate, and she would face it bravely as a Jedi and an Imperial Princess.

When the torches were laid at her feet, she did not scream once, nor curse the mob's slanderous words as other prisoners would. Instead, when the flames began to burn her body, starting from her toes to her chest, Reyna slowed her breathing, and became one with the Force, leaving nothing but ashes and the rags of her once fine shift.

But the last thought she had before she allowed death to overtake her was, " _Ben, forgive me for not waiting as we agreed before you left. Find me, my love, for not even death can contain the depths of our love..."_


	2. Chapter One

Ben's Pov...

" _Ben, forgive me for not waiting as we agreed before you left. Find me, my love, for not even death can contain the depths of our love..."_

🍷🍷🍷

Awareness came to Ben's limbs as he felt the cold, hard marble beneath his body. He heard Reyna's words through the Force over and over in his head, almost like a prayer or a song on repeat. His captors had waited until this exact moment to unblock his Force bond to his wife.

The abuses that the Knights of Ren had inflicted upon his body were nothing compared to the empty void that was left with the knowledge that his wife, his beloved, his very reason to live day after day was dead. He knew that it was just another way to torture him with the true knowledge that his wife was dead, burned on a stake like a heretic.

He had been captured by his grandfather's forces on Bespin. He had been ambushed by the Knights of Ren, Lord Vader's crazy cult of Sith worshipers. They had shot down his tie fighter, and he was dragged out of the wreckage, unconscious, to Mustafar. When he awoke, he heard mechanical, rough breathing in a dark cell. Then he felt his eyes sting when the lights went on, revealing Darth Vader in all of his dark glory. He was not alone, he was accompanied by four of the Knights of Ren.

"Pick up your Prince and place him on the bed," Darth Vader ordered.

The Knights of Ren obeyed, picking up Ben roughly up by the arms and tossing him unceremoniously on a nearby bed. The bed was at least plush and comfortable, but he still had his binders on that prevented him from using the Force against his Sith captors.

Ben heard a choking sound, and Vader said angrily, "Did I tell you to toss him on the bed?!"

"N--No m--my Lord," The Knight choked, "I'm s--sorry...I...I..." Ben heard the bones in the man's neck snap like chicken bones as the Knight of Ren died.

Vader flung the dead Sith Lord to the ground and said, "Pick that up and dispose of it. I would speak with my grandson alone. Leave the helmet, he will need it."

The Knight of Ren was carted away, and Darth Vader sat in a nearby chair, and said more genially, "Sit up, Ben, I would see you more clearly."

Ben tried to sit up, and felt instantly weak and sore. Of course, they had beaten him on a daily basis, because he resisted their repeated offers for him to become a Knight of Ren, and for him to take his 'rightful place,' whatever the fuck that meant.

Darth Vader removed his binders, and the Force returned to him, but Vader chuckled darkly, "Interesting. You are of my blood, after all. A fighter through and through, and a survivor, despite what has happened to you. I am not here to harm you, Ben. I am here personally to offer you to take your rightful to take your rightful place by my side, as I once offered my son, Luke.

"He refused, and stubbornly held on to the oppressive doctrines of the Jedi. But what have they ever done for you? They could not save you when you were captured on my master's orders, and they certainly could not save your wife when an angry mob killed her for being strong with the Force."

Then Darth Vader removed the top half of his helmet, and Ben could see his own dark brown eyes reflected back at him, but what was once a handsome face with wavy brown hair was now scarred and impossibly pale.

Ben had seen the portraits of Anakin Skywalker in his castle that his mother Queen Leia had insisted be commissioned be painted when he was a young man, so Ben knew what this former Jedi Master looked like before he was forced to wear this intimidating black suit to keep him alive.

But the visions that his grandfather had shown him now we're a different story altogether. Ben had never heard or seen his grandfather's side of the story, he had only heard it from his Uncle Luke, and his mother had always told him that she hated her father for effectively being the one to hunt down all of the Jedi's in the galaxy.

Ben began to sympathize with this man, and he began to cry silent tears as the visions came to a close. Darth Vader sat quietly, as if lost in thought. "What would you have of me, grandfather?" Ben asked after a long time.

"Help me to overthrow the Empire, and we can rule on its ashes," Darth Vader said, pleased. "But to do that, you must go beyond mortality to achieve this goal. I cannot do it myself, the suit prevents me from surviving the ordeal. But you are young and strong, you will fulfill my legacy long after I am dead."

Darth Vader put his helmet back on, and the hiss of compression from the respirator was loud in the room. Ben had no idea what his grandfather meant by his 'legacy,' but he had a feeling that he would soon find what it was, and he did not think that it would be a good one in the end...


	3. Chapter Two

Ben's Pov...

Ben was released from his spacious, elegant quarters, a week later after his audience with Darth Vader. But if he had any illusions that he was going to be freed from his imprisonment, it was immediately dispelled when two Knights of Ren arrived to deliver him to the throne room. Unlike the previous time, however, he was not placed in binders, but walked with ignited red lightsabers behind him just to let him know that they would kill him if he tried to escape custody.

The corridors were utterly black, and made of a smooth black stone that Ben could only assume came from the molten rock on the planet's surface around them. The only light that shone on them from skeletal hands was a blood red. Ben shuddered from the intentional macabre ambiance it was intended to provoke.

"Move...Your Highness," One of them sneered.

Ben walked with his head held high like the Prince he was, not like a prisoner. Two huge double doors opened up, and Ben was able to see that the room around him doubled as a personal living space, because black Roman couches with Ren Knights reclining, and entertaining scantily clad slave girls were lined against the blood red walls. Ben could even hear, but not see some of the Knights copulating with some of these women, and some entertained young men.

Twelve tall men in blood red robes lined the way to the tall, imposing black throne as an old man in black velvet robes was lovingly holding Ben's lightsaber in his hands. He laid it beside him on the arm of his throne, and looked at Ben with pure yellow eyes.

Darth Vader stood at the right hand side of this black cloaked man, and to his left was a black horned, red faced man Ben knew to be Darth Maul by his infamous reputation alone.

The man in the black cloak said coldly, "Prince Ben Solo. I am looking forward to completing your training. Lord Vader tells me that you wish to become a Knight of Ren."

Ben bowed his head. "Yes."  
The man said, pleased. "Good. Lord Maul, do your duty."

Darth Maul said in his dark, cold voice, "Yes, Master."

Darth Maul descended the dais, and faced Ben. He looked down at him, and whispered. "This will hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ben glared at him. "Yes."

Darth Maul nodded and Ben saw his fangs as they bit deeply into his exposed throat. Ben felt his body weaken, and become like lead as he felt his life drain away. _Forgive me, Reyna,_ Ben thought, _I will be with you now forever, always..._


	4. Chapter Three

Three Centuries Later...

Rey's Pov...

The lipstick stain on her husband's shirt was the last damn straw! Rey felt like ripping Poe's shirt to pieces. Who cared if it was a white Armani dress shirt, and he needed it for work as a senator? She had never felt so angry in her entire life. How could he do this to her again?

Rey threw the offending shirt in the hamper, and decided that she would wait for the cleaning droids to come in and do it later. The apartment door bell chimed merrily, but Rey felt anything but merry this morning. She tied her gray robe around her more tightly and padded out to the front door, and opened it.

Rose Tico, her best friend in the whole galaxy, stood out on the landing looking like the trendy fashion designer she was.

"Oh no, what's the pig done this time?" She asked pointedly. Rey let her sarcastic and sassy friend into the house, and closed the door behind them.

"I found lipstick stains on his shirt collar again," Rey said bitterly. "I thought we were beyond this shit. I took him back after that fling with Connix, but now...now he's gone way too damn far."

Rose helped Rey to the couch in the living room, and switched on Good morning Coruscant. Poe was being interviewed by some twilek bimbo, and Rey watched as her husband of five years talked about trade reform, but was actually flirting with the bimbo. Ugh, would he ever grow out of his fly boy, Resistance pilot days where he was top gun, and he could do no wrong?

Rose came out with two hot lattes and sat down beside her, crossing her legs. "Ugh, what a pig! Thank the gods my Finn knows his place. Sorry, Rey. I know Poe was a good guy once."

Rey sipped her latte, glad for the soothing rush of caffeine hitting her system. "Yeah, I know. I thought he was, like, the _one_ , you know what I mean? But I thought he would get over his fly boy ways. Geez, it's been, what ten years since the First Order fell, and he still acts like he's some twenty something kid with something to prove."

Rose drained her latte and set it on the glass coffee table. "Rey, babe. Whatever you decide, I'm here for you, you know that, right? But if you do decide that you want out," Rose dug in her small black gator skin purse and handed Rey a business card, "Call Maz Kanata. She is a tough old bitch, but she loves nailing cheating husbands to the wall. She will make sure you get more than your fair share in the divorce."

"Thanks, Rose. You're the best," Rey said. "I have that charity function to get to, you know, the one with the cleft palate kids in Ilum."

"Yep, gotcha. Make sure you wear that red suit, you looked smoking hot in that."

Rey giggled. "You only say that because you designed it."

Rose made an innocent pouty face that was all fake. "Who me? Nah! Will you call me if you decide you want to do Pf Chang's later?"

"Sure. I'll call you."

They hugged each other, and Rey turned off the tv. She showered, dressed, and got ready to go about her day when she spotted the business card for the divorce lawyer on her bedroom dresser.

Rey picked it up, and for the briefest moment considered tossing it in the trash. Then she picked up her smartphone and dialed the number. She got Ms. Kanata's paralegal, and said that the earliest Maz could see her was next week. Was Friday morning over coffee and breakfast wraps at Starbucks good for her? Rey said that it was great. The nice paralegal said that Ms. Kanata would definitely be in touch.

When Rey ended the call, and shut off her phone, she took a few shaky breaths, and went to her bed. She curled up on her side of the king sized bed, and sobbed for a good half hour. When she got up, and completely retouched her makeup, she felt better, like she was finally doing the right thing. She just prayed that it was, and that she wasn't flushing five years of marriage down the toilet for nothing in the end...


	5. Chapter Four

Rey's Pov...

The walk from the speeder to the Starbucks to meet with high profile divorce attorney Maz Kanata was one of the longest of Rey Dameron's life. She was actually going to do it, she was going to take the first steps to end her five year marriage to Senator Dameron.

She wasn't exactly without means of her own, she worked as one of Rose Tico's models off and on, but with Poe out of the picture, it would definitely leave a sizable hole in her income. She prayed that Maz wouldn't charge her an arm and a leg to 'nail the cheater to the wall,' as Rose so eloquently put it, but that was more than likely going to be the case. Either way, Rey had to be prepared for whatever financial hardship this would bring her way.

Rey's heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way inside the posh coffee shop. She waited in line, and felt her smartphone vibrate with a new text message.

Rey dug it out of her purse, and the text read: _Sit towards the back where the plush chairs are. I already ordered us spinach wraps. --Maz_

Rey put her phone back in her purse, and when her turn in line came up she said to the blue and black spiky haired male barista, "Pumpkin spice latte, venti, hot, please."

"And your name, Miss?"  
"Bastila."

"Okay," The teenaged barista said politely. "That will be $5.89."

Rey fished out the money from her wallet, paid, and waited for her 'name,' to be called. When the name was called out, Rey grabbed her latte and headed towards the back of the coffee shop.

A small little yellow alien wearing huge glasses that made her beady eyes look huge, and a sharp black suit, waved her over to the plush brown leather chair across from her.

Rey sat down, and Maz reached over to shake her hand. "You must be Senator Dameron's wife, Rey," Maz greeted warmly.

Rey nodded her head, and said shyly, "Yes, well...I'm actually known more for my modeling than being Senator Dameron's wife."

Maz sipped her coffee and said, "Yes, of course. But I don't care about careers, Mrs. Dameron. What I care about is why you chose to seek me out. Tell me all about it, and don't worry, I am legally obligated under the attorney client privilege laws to never reveal details of your case with anyone but ourselves."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Maz adjusted her glasses, and studied her face. Her ancient face softened. "I suspect I know what is the matter, dear, but I would like you to tell me, in your own words, about your marriage, and why you feel the need to hire me to get a divorce from him."

Maz took out her holo pad, and patiently waited for Rey to begin. "Well, I first met Poe Dameron while I was doing a photo shoot on Naboo. My photographers found him wandering around Crescent Lune beach and mistakenly thought he was one of my backup models for this perfume ad I was being shot for. He tried to tell them otherwise, but they dragged him in, and they directed how he should pose with me. We had a lot of fun that day, and had our first date after we wrapped up on the main pier."

"Oh, how nice," Maz said kindly, typing up her report with her fast typing, "Do continue."

Rey tossed her hair, and drank more of her latte. "We exchanged numbers and hit it off right away. Naturally, I thought he was charming and handsome, very charismatic, and funny. But what he didn't tell me then was that he was an x-wing pilot for the Resistance. Maybe he thought that I wouldn't go out with him if he was a 'fly boy,' fighter pilot, but his secrecy bothered me. When I found his flight suit in his dirty clothes three months into dating him, I confronted him about it. He confessed that he did work for the Resistance and said that people treat him differently once they find out what he does for a living.

"I accepted his explanation and forgave him. But there were other things he kept secret, such as when he would be picking me up for a date, that kind of thing. But I was so in love with him, I didn't see the red flags until we had been married a year later, after having gone through being on again off again, because of his job and being untrustworthy with the truth.

"Poe eventually quit the military, and became a senator, which brings us up to date. I have caught him cheating three times now. Gods know how bad his secret life really is. But after the first two times, I stupidly forgave him, and he swore that he would never cheat again, that I was the love of his life, whatever. But now...am I wrong for wanting to end things, Ms. Kanata? Isn't that being a quitter somehow?"

Maz made a few last minute notes, and set her holo pad aside. "No, I don't think you are being a quitter, selfish, or insensitive towards Mr. Dameron, dear. You tried over and over again to make it work, and the bastard still chose to cheat on you. Hell, when he slept with one of your own friends, he was still considering leaving you."

Rey's eyes went wide, and she said, astonished, "How..how I the world did you know that? I never told you that."

Maz said kindly, "It is what the Force revealed to me about you. I'm no Jedi, of course, but I know the Force well, and your belonging is not behind you, it is ahead. There is one who may come back."

"Who is it?"

"You will know, in time. Be patient," Maz said, and then became businesslike. "Now then, your divorce. I need all of your evidence against Mr. Dameron for the court. He will likely deny everything, call you names. Ignore it. As long as we have the evidence, it is highly likely the court will grant you your divorce and you can get on with your life."

"How much will this cost?"

"My paralegal will send you the details," Maz said. "But you have taken the first crucial steps to freedom. Let's eat breakfast, and you can go about your day, Reyna."

"Excuse me?"

Maz laughed. "Sorry, Rey. When you get as old as I do, certain details slip your mind." Maz didn't mention the strange name drop, and Rey didn't tell the tiny yellow lawyer that Reyna was her formal first name.

But after she went to the charity function, and later home, her new Force sensitive attorney kind of freaked her out somewhat. The little yellow alien knew details about her life that no one knew but herself and Rose to some extent. Not for the first time did Rey question if she was doing the right thing. But when she pulled out the lipstick stained dress shirt, Rey's resolve hardened. Poe was going down, she would make sure of it...


	6. Chapter Five

Prince Ben's Pov...

The darkness of the vault in which Ben lay was pitch dark, and would have been impossible for a mortal to see in. But for some reason, he could see just fine. There was another presence here with him, a dark menacing one, but for some reason he didn't think that he was the target of this creature's malice.

"Ah, you are awake," This creature said, and waved his hand. Instantly, candlelight filled the room, and Ben found himself face to face with the red horned Sith Lord in the throne room.

"Where..Where am I?"  
"Mustafar."

"Everything..." Ben stammered, and looked about the elegant room around him, stunned by all of this wealth around him. "Everything looks soo vivid, and I can hear everything. What devilry is this?!"

Darth Maul laughed, revealing his fangs. "You are my fledgling, Ben Solo. But because you have survived this first test, that of conquering mortality itself, you will perhaps renounce your birth name as I have."

"I...I don't understand. What exactly was done to me?" Ben asked, suddenly feeling very ill at ease. Darth Maul came up to him, and studied him as if he were an exhibit in a lab, and he was the scientist.

"Good muscle structure, a strong connection to the Force," Maul said clinically. "Yes, you will be a strong Knight of Ren if you can pass the final test. But you must be famished. I have a girl for you...unless you play for the other team that is?"

Ben scowled. "I have a _wife_ , sir. I will _not_ disobey my vows to her."

"You _had_ a wife, Prince Solo," Maul corrected. "You are free to be with whatever suits your fancy...but I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about feeding your need to ingest human blood to survive. Come, child."

Maul led him to a section of the room where a naked petite girl lay waiting for Ben underneath a white canopied bed. A fierce hunger, such as he had never known or felt before, rose up within him, and Maul was at his side.

"Ah. There's the hunger," Maul said in a dark, soothing voice, "Our people call it the thirst, officially, but it is your body's craving for blood. Breathe, calm your senses. You don't want to frighten the mortal. You may find you want the delights of her flesh as well, and that is natural. All Sith and dark Jedi see passion as a strength. But do not drink past the point her heart stops or you will feel the agony of her passing, and be traumatized by a live feed. Now go, and I will leave you to it. I have other duties to attend to this night. But please, enjoy yourself, and if you need more sustenance there is a bell pull by the side of the bed. More slaves will come to you."

Ben heard the vault door shut quietly behind him, and he did as the devilish looking immortal Sith Lord suggested. He approached the bed, and some primal sense awoke in him that made his member stiffen inside his pants.

The girl looked up and him, and asked in a sweet voice, "Do you want me to undress you? You look uncomfortable all dressed in that stiff doublet and pants, my lord."

Ben could do nothing but nod, as he looked at this pretty petite girl who was marked for death. She unlaced his dark blue velvet doublet and pants. He slid them off, not worrying about his shoes since he was already barefoot.

The girl lifted off his white dress shirt and led him, naked to the bed. "Are you a virgin, my lady?" He found himself asking.

"Yes, my lord," She said, laying down on the bed. "The other girls upstairs are not. But if you would prefer..."

"No, I like purity," He said.

The girl nodded, and he crawled up the bed and teased and licked her succulent body. The brunette girl moaned underneath him as he expertly licked her sex, getting instantly wet for him. The beast inside of him quickly took over, and he entered her roughly, moving in and out of her like a rabid animal. He took his fill of her blood as he came, sensing when her heart was about to cease, and stopping.

After she was dead, he requested two more girls, curvy, athletic looking blondes with a statuesque height, and he fucked one like an animal, and the other, more beautiful one he took his time, and had her ass as well. But in the end, he drained her almost to the point of death before she bled out in his arms. 

After some time, he slept when he sensed the dawn coming, but his last thought was _Forgive me, Rey. If I have to search the entire galaxy for you, I will find you and we will be together again, I swear it..._


	7. Chapter Six

Prince Ben's Pov...

A week of feeding lessons went by before Ben was allowed to dress and head up to the throne room. He no longer felt disgusted by the taste of blood, and he resolved that if he ever got out of this literal hellhole that he would only feed on the criminals of society, or the occasional woman when the beast in him could not be satisfied with the taste of evil sustenance.

A big part of him feared that that would be a daily occurrence, because he had previously been a proper, tender bedmate, but with what he had become...whatever this demon that had manifested inside of his body took form, he knew that he had been forever changed.

The throne room was electric with excitement and anticipation hanging in the air. Darth Vader nodded his dark helmeted head in his direction, and descended the stairs.

"You will be fighting your opponent with my lightsaber."

Ben took the smooth metal cylinder in his hands, and said with awe, "Thank you, grandfather. I will make you proud of me."

Darth Vader chuckled. "You will. I have foreseen it."

He took his place by Palpatine's side, and Darth Maul, his strange dark father of sorts, looked on, and winked knowingly. A circle was formed around Ben, and a tall, muscular Knight of Ren stepped out, carrying a unique cross guard lightsaber, and wearing a black and silver mask.

"Prince Solo," Palpatine announced in ringing tones, "You have learned how to control your thirst and conquered mortality itself, but you are still not one of the order. Tonight, you shall either conquer Lord Hannibal Ren, and take his title, or fall into the nothingness that awaits us all in true death. Bow to each other, and begin."

Ben ignited Vader's red lightsaber, and his opponent did the same. He felt the beast that was his vampiric self stir, and Ben let out a feral growl as their lightsabers crashed together. Lord Hannibal was stronger physically, but he was weak with only knowing the darkside of the Force.

Ben was nearly beheaded when he side stepped his opponent, and his opponent tapped him with his lightsaber. It burned, but Ben shook off the pain, and began to whirl his lightsaber around, looking for holes in his opponent's armor.

Ben betrayed nothing but dark rage behind dark brown eyes that went black with hate for this man who would dare stand between him and freedom. Finally, Hannibal overstepped and charged at Ben. Ben pivoted lightly on the balls of his feet like a dancer, and whirled around, slicing through his broad chest. The Knight of Ren's body divided and flew apart, coating the polished black marble floors and Ben with blood and gore. Ben knelt down, and tore his vanquished foes' heart from his chest and drank deep of its blood.

Ben held up the dry and desiccated heart in his bloodied left hand and crushed it to dust. He blew off his hand, and the Knights of Ren clapped respectfully, and clapping him on the back.

"Good, good," Palpatine said proudly, "You have become powerful and worthy to become the Lord of the Knights of Ren. Take your opponent's saber, it is now yours."

Ben held out Darth Vader's red lightsaber, and Vader took it. He stood in front of Ben, and Ben knelt in front of his grandfather. "Ben Solo, Prince of Takodana is no more. Tonight, you have bested the Lord of the Knights of Ren, and have conquered mortal death. Do you still wish to become one of our number, son?" Darth Vader said formally.

"Yes, grandfather."  
"By killing your past?"  
"Yes, grandfather."

"Then hold out your saber hand," Darth Vader instructed. Ben held out his right hand Palm up. Vader took out a small, elegant dagger from his utility belt and sliced deeply into Ben's hand. Then Darth Vader removed the glove from his saber hand, and touched his palm to his grandson.

"Blood to blood," Ben and Vader said, "Brother to brother, severed only by death, or dishonor, or disloyalty." Darth Vader passed around the dagger, and Ben shared shed blood with all of the Knights of Ren. The ceremonial dagger was passed back to Darth Vader, and Ben licked the blood off before Vader sheathed it back in his belt.

Palpatine then came down from his throne, and Ben hated this ancient Sith Lord's yellow eyes. They were cold and reptilian almost in their hate. But he smiled proudly at Ben as he said, "Do you swear to obey your master in all things?"

"I swear."

"And if called upon to kill a treasonous Sith, will you kill that Sith?"

"I will."

"And you shall lead your brother's in the purity of the Force?" Palpatine asked, forcing Ben to meet his creepy yellow eyes to stare up at this man's deformed Sith Face.

"I will."

"And what name shall you henceforth be called, Lord Ren?"

"Kylo," Ben said, after a long pause.

It was the darkside of the Force supplying the answers the Emperor sought.

Palpatine then announced, "Knights of Ren, I give to you, Sir Kylo Ren, your Lord, and heir to the Imperial throne after I pass into the dark abyss that is death. Rise Lord Ren, rejoice, and know that now you are free from your chains of this system, save for orders from your master, until he has deemed it necessary for you to be able to survive on your own as a vampire."

Ben feasted on women galore after this, and took to his private bed later that night a stunningly beautiful brunette mortal woman who resembled Princess Reyna in all but face and name, and who he knew to be a virgin. Ben died that night after satisfying both of the desires of his body, and became forever more as Kylo Ren. Ben would not emerge until another brunette beauty brought his heart and soul back to the light once again, and that woman's name was also Rey...


	8. Chapter Seven

Rey's Pov...

When Poe returned from his last campaign on Geonosis of all systems to talk to the weird insect aliens that live there in hives, he was stunned to see divorce documents drawn up with Rey's signature already signed where she was asked to sign. Her reasons? Irreconcilable differences and marital infidelity on the husband's part.

"Rey...W--why? Is..." Poe breathed heavily, clearly in shock that the great Poe Dameron, the god's greatest gift to women, would ever be rejected, and by his wife of all people! "Is there someone else? Please tell me it's someone else."

Rey was prepared for this way in advance by Maz, and she said that whatever stupid excuse men have to justify their reasoning for dealing with being divorced, or trying to talk the wife out of going through with the divorce, she must not give in and be persuaded by him.

"No, Poe. There is no one else," Rey said calmly, sitting stiffly at the other end of the kitchen table. "In fact, after you saved me from my foster father Unkar Plutt raping my ass the night I turned eighteen, I thought that you were different, that you would respect me enough to remain a faithful husband once we were married. But once again, you proved me wrong. Hell, I even took you back after you fucked my best friend Connix! I fell for your tears, and your charms. But this lipstick stain on your shirt collar, " Rey produced holo pictures of the offending shirt, "That was the last fucking straw! I _warned_ you, Poe. I warned you that if you fucked around on me again that I would divorce you. We. Are. DONE!! NOW, SIGN THE DOCUMENTS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!"

Poe slammed the table with his fists, his anger rising to rage. He came around the table, and grabbed Rey by the chin roughly. "YEAH!! I CHEATED, SO THE FUCK WHAT?!! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LOUSIEST LAY I HAVE EVER HAD, REY!! I THOUGHT IF I BROKE YOU IN, THAT YOU WOULD LEARN TO KNOW HOW TO FUCK ME RIGHT! BUT NO, YOU'RE JUST NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS CUNT." He slapped her, hard across the face, and signed the papers.

Rey tried to flee from Poe, but there was a rage in his dark eyes she had never seen before, and she tried to defend herself with the Force. But he squeezed her throat until she couldn't breathe, as he ripped her clothes off and raped her cruelly, mercilessly.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!" Rey screamed, before Poe shoved his tie in her mouth, muffling her screams as he pounded her in the ass as Plutt try to do all those years ago.

Then, she didn't feel Poe raping her, but a sickening snap of bone and a sucking noise coming from the floor below the bed. Poe finally stopped struggling, and Rey heard rough, ragged breathing as she dared to roll over and she saw a male figure in black Jedi robes wiping off his mouth. She tried to get up, and couldn't, Poe had hurt her too much.

Finally, the dark Jedi stood, and put on a black and silver mask over his face, hiding his countenance to her. The mask was intimidating, and creepy, because it hid any facial expressions this man might otherwise reveal to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a deep, robotic voice. Rey shook her head, and lay back down on the bed. "Where did he harm you?"

Rey pointed out all of her parts, somehow knowing that this man meant her no harm. "Well, I have avenged your suffering, Miss?"

"Mrs. Rey Dameron," Rey said with shame. "Well...former Mrs. Dameron, I guess. He..." Rey began to cry, and curl up in a fetal position. "My...My husband....He cheated on me...and...after he signed his name to the divorce documents, he attacked and r--raped me. I...I can't thank you enough, sir?"

"Kylo."  
"That's...that's a nice name."

Kylo chuckled. "I think it means 'dark lord,' or something of that nature. It is not my birth name, incidentally."

Rey's face fell. "Oh. Well, I thank you any way, Kylo. What happened with Poe?"

"I killed him."  
"What?!"

"Yes. Now, we should go before the authorities arrive, asking more questions than you are fit to handle right now," Kylo said, holding out a gloved hand to her.

She took it, and her mind filled with a vision of an elegant medieval hall, and a tall, black haired gentleman with dark chocolate eyes smiling down at her with love, and kissing the inside of her wrist as they danced a volta.

"Ben..." She murmured softly.

"What did you call me?"

"I..." Rey shook her head, but the vision felt so real, like a memory, "I...I was at a ball, wearing a black and blue velvet medieval gown, dancing a volta with a handsome Lord named Ben..Ben Solo. It...It felt--"

"Real," Kylo finished for her.  
"Yes."

"Don't worry, I feel it too," Kylo said with a softness that made Rey's heart flutter unexpectedly, and she didn't know why.

Kylo snapped his fingers, and Rey felt darkness overtake her senses as she dreamed of a handsome black haired Prince and how much she was in love with this man from so long ago...


	9. Chapter Eight

Kylo's Pov...

For fifty years, Kylo was trained by Darth Maul, and while he was a harsh teacher in combat training, he was patient with his teaching Kylo to hunt and track all manner of mortals to feed upon. Kylo learned quickly to never spill a drop of blood when feeding discreetly in high society, to never leave a trace of his kills for the authorities to find.

Kylo did this now with this evil, abusive man who once was the Resistance's top gun in an x-wing. Rey was asleep on the bed, and he dressed her in a black bra, and lacy panties. He packed what he could stuff in a large black Coach bag, and put all of her essentials in it, everything else could be replaced. He put a pair of black pants, gray socks, black walking shoes on her feet, and a black tank top on, and a fitted black leather jacket that he had no doubt she rarely wore.

She seemed to have expensive tastes in fashion, but as the wife of a politician that wasn't so surprising; these women lived vicariously through their husband's money more often than not. When Kylo was done, he bridal carried her, and felt a strange stirring in his heart for this woman, something he had not felt in a very long time.

He took to the air, relishing the feel of the night air ruffling his black cloak as he flew free without a ship to pilot; this was the one ability as a vampire he always loved: the ability to fly. He flew to the Coruscant safe house, and ignored the servants as they questioned why he was carrying an unconscious mortal woman in his arms to his bedroom.

He tossed the designer bag in the bathroom, and undressed Rey. He had a brief, but very vivid memory of undressing Reyna for the first time after they had been wed. The feel of her small, pert nipples in his mouth as he licked them, the feel of her body as he made love to her. What the hell?! Why the hell was he remembering these things from his mortal life?

He looked down on Rey sprawled on his bed. Her face and hair was identical to his wife's, but her body was more athletic, and her breasts firmer, and while natural, much bigger in size. Kylo drew back, and silently willed his rebellious member to go down. Shit, she was gorgeous. Like, model perfect gorgeous. He undressed her, and examined her bruises and wounds. He felt rage and anger towards such a lowlife scumbag who would fuck around on his own wife, and brutally raping her, and beating her face, for daring to divorce him.

He didn't know why he cared, or even why he helped this woman, but something in him he had thought was long dead was stirred by this woman's screams for help. He had felt her pain as his own, and he went with his instinct to save this woman's life. He just did not count on her being so beautiful, or that she would stir his heart the way she did.

He took off his helmet and set it aside on the dresser across from the bed. He bent down and brushed his lips across hers. A weird spark passed between his mouth to hers as they made contact with her flesh. He pulled away, and filled the Jacuzzi bathtub with hot water, and put her gently into the tub. He shut off the water, added rose scented bubble bath, and closed the door behind him.

He took out a sheet of stationary paper and wrote Rey a brief note, detailing what happened and if she needed him, she need only call the number he placed in her smartphone. He went out to hunt and get laid. The last thing he wanted was to be horny around her with what she just endured. A moment of weakness made him kiss her again and then woke her up with the Force. With any luck, he would be done hunting and killing his last bedmate before she decided to call him...


	10. Chapter Nine

Rey's Pov...

Warmth...water...steam, these were the first sensations Rey felt as she woke up. She was in a huge bathtub, naked. The last thing she remembered was being picked up in Kylo's arms after Poe had...had been killed by her mysterious rescuer. Rey blushed as she realized that Kylo must have undressed her and ran a bath for her....in his tub.

The jets soothed the aches out of her muscles, but as she got out of the tub, and drained the water after bathing, she saw with dismay how bruised her body looked from Poe's treatment of her. Her face looked slightly yellow, and still felt a bit sore, but makeup could cover that up easily.

The bathroom was made of white and gray marble, with a crystal chandelier above, and a big his and hers counter, complete with sinks. Kylo's stuff was on the left, and perfumes and other feminine toiletries were placed in neat rows on the right. She also noticed that he had no toothbrush, but on her side she had a very nice electric sonacare toothbrush and toothpaste. Interesting.

She put up her hair in a towel turban and wrapped her body in an identical fluffy burgundy towel. She padded to the bedroom, and saw her Coach bag on the dresser, along with a sealed envelope with her name on it written in a fluid, elegant script.

_Rey,_

_No doubt you have many questions for me. But I suppose the biggest one would be: why did I save you? The answer to that is that something about you drew me to your side. Perhaps we can discover the answers together._

_In case your memory failed you, your husband brutally attacked and raped you. I stepped in and rescued you. I won't go into the details of how I killed him, but I could not allow such an evil, pathetic excuse for a man draw breath._

_I would have been around when you came to, but business called me away. However, if you have need of me before I return, I have already placed my contact information in your phone. You may leave my home if you wish during the day, but I urge you to take caution and protect yourself. My servants will obey your commands as if I had given them. I trust that you cannot go back to your apartment Mrs. Dameron, as it is a crime scene. But do stay and enjoy my hospitality, it is the least I can do, considering that you are now a widow by my hand._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Kylo Ren_

Rey read the words over and over again, and her memories of last night washed over her. Poe had looked like a demon had taken control of his body and mind, and even with her use of the Force he was too strong for her to overpower.

Rey found half of her wardrobe hanging up on the other side of Kylo's walk in closet. He was unbelievably organized, and everything he owned was in rich, dark colors, but exclusively black. She went to her side, and picked out a nice black halter dress, and a pair of strappy heels. With that done, she styled her hair in the bathroom. She put on some makeup after doing her usual facial treatments and brushing her teeth. She couldn't find any jewelry, but shrugged her shoulders, and grabbed her black Chanel purse. Her phone was littered with text messages from Rose, and even a voice mail message.

Voice mail: " _Rey, girl! Where the Heck have you been?! You missed that Antre's store opening shoot! I know asshole has been giving you a hard time, but at least call me. Please, Rey? For me."_

Twenty texts, and all from Rose Tico. She supposed that she would have to tell Rose something. But what? Rey decided to tell Rose that Poe was dead, because of a drunken hit and run. Yes, that was better than saying that her late husband was killed by a dark Jedi.

"Rose, I'm fine," She said aloud, more calmly than she felt. "But last night, Poe was killed by a drunken speeder driver and now I'm dealing with the funeral arrangements. Apparently, he was burnt to a crisp, so there won't be a body to bury. I was hoping you and Finn can attend the small party I want to arrange next Friday night."

Rey explored the huge skyscraper that apparently Kylo owned all of. Just how rich was this guy? He must be rolling in credits doing god's knew what. She clipped on her blue lightsaber, and touched it lovingly. Poe never liked her to show that she knew how to use the Force, or to let her train for that matter. It was always his needs above her own. So, why in the world was she still wasting her thoughts on him?

Servants bowed or curtsied to her, and all of them wore crisp black uniforms. They all moved silently and efficiently about the house, and Rey was left to explore at her leisure. She turned down a corridor on the third floor, and came to a hall of oil paintings and other artifacts like ancient swords, and lightsabers.

Rey then saw a painting at the end that made her heart stop. It was a painting of a woman in a burgundy Tudor style gown, with the stern expression of a Queen. Rey studied it closer, and realized that the woman looked exactly like her. The plaque at the bottom read Princess Reyna Solo Beloved Ruler And Wife.

Wife! Rey heard footsteps behind her, and when she turned to face those footsteps she saw that it was Maz Kanata!

"Ah. So you found out about it, haven't you, dear?" She asked.

Rey could only stare at the painting in awe. Whoever painted this was good, very good at what he did.

"Who..who is this woman?"

Maz sighed. "The master's late wife, dear. I swear the resemblance is uncanny."

"You act like you knew her."

"I did. But come, since Lord Ren isn't here to explain it himself, I guess I have to," Maz said gently, gesturing for Rey to follow her. Rey did, and Maz led her to a beautiful modern parlor, and ordered a tea service to be laid out for them.

When the servants brought the tea and pastries on a silver tray, Maz said kindly, "I'm sorry about your loss, Rey. But your husband probably would have killed you if Lord Ren had not shown up while he was...working."

Rey began to tear up, remembering it all over again. "But all I wanted to do was divorce him, and he...he beat me...and r--raped me! Why, Maz? We have been married for _five_ years! Why did it take some mysterious dark Jedi to show up and pull him off of me as he got sick pleasure out of raping me?!"

Maz sipped her tea and set it aside. "Because he has always been an abuser. Tell me, did he ever let you have a life of your own? Let you train to use the Force in combat? Minimize your thoughts, or pretend like they meant nothing?"

Rey's eyes widened. "He did all of those things. But... _why_ , Maz? He saved me from my foster dad raping me in a very non pleasurable spot. He was selfish, but funny and charming, but...yeah, he kind of ruled the bedroom from the first night, and had me on the birth blocker shot from the moment we started dating. It made sense at the time, since he was a Resistance pilot, and didn't want the hassle of a family, in case his x-wing got shot down in space, and I had to deal with his final expenses. But...now, now those excuses don't really hold much water."

Maz listened to Rey patiently, without interrupting once. "Because some people are messed up, mentally, and cannot love themselves. But I believe that Lord Ren is not beyond saving. He loved his wife beyond anything, Rey. She was his world, and for her to die as some lowly heretic while he was off planet fighting the Knights of Ren..well, it marked him. I suspect he is a shadow of his former self, because he lost hope in himself a long time ago."

"Oh. But why did he save me? I understand that I look like her...but---"

"You more than vaguely look like her, Rey," Maz explained plaintively. "You look identical to her, and you share her name. Do you sometimes get dreams, flashes of memory?"

Rey told Maz of the volta, then she blushed as she caught something in Kylo's mind as he undressed her for the bath.

" _I knew_ it," Maz said, smiling warmly. "Oh, my dear. You should stay and unravel these memories together."

"But I have a job!" Rey argued. "A _life_. I can't just put it aside for some guy, just because he saved me from a terrible fate."

Rey stood, and turned to walk away when Maz asked the one question that made her stay: "Do you not want Ben to return to you, Reyna? ' _For no fate or fortunes blight canst ever shake thy love for thee...for love so true and ever prove that---"_

" ' _Love never dies_ ,' " Rey finished. "He...How do you know that Maz?"

Maz laughed, and wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "Because it is the poem he wrote to you the first time he scaled your family's castle wall to deliver you a bouquet of red roses. He wrote other poems, too many to remember, but he said this to you at your wedding. He was quite the romantic as I recall."

Rey sat back down and enjoyed her high tea, and when it came time for dinner, Maz had to leave, because she had legal business to attend to explaining Rey's whereabouts...

🍷🍷🍷

Rey was just getting done with dinner when she saw Kylo stroll in and order a single glass of red wine. He wore his mask, and Rey asked if he had a good day.

Kylo chuckled. "Well, enough. I trust everything was to your liking? The staff treat you well? If not, I have no problem hiring others more courteous."

Rey smiled, and asked, "Why won't you show me your face? Clearly, everyone else here knows what you look like, why not me?"

Kylo sighed. "Are you sure you're ready for that, Rey? I have been told that I look unusual, odd even."

"Unless you're a burn victim or a horrible looking alien, I doubt I will be too shocked," Rey answered plainly.

Rey watched as Kylo pressed two buttons underneath his mask, and a hiss of decompression was loud in the air as the mouth piece slid forward, and he lifted his helmet over his head.

His face, while uncoventional and angular was...Rey blushed, gods, he was about the most handsome man she had ever seen with full, sensuous lips, high cheekbones, and dark chocolate eyes that she could easily melt in. His wavy, almost shoulder length hair was as dark as night, and when he smiled then, her heart unexpectedly fluttered.

"You're staring, Rey."

"I...I'm so sorry! I...I didn't expect you to look so--"

"Odd?"

Rey took a deep breath and said hoarsely, "Handsome."

Kylo's look of surprise was intriguing, but it was soon replaced with an intense look on his face that made Rey's heart flip flop anew. "Thank you, Rey. You are quite lovely yourself. Would you like to explore the city with me, or this house? It is not my only home, of course, but I have a great fondness for it all the same."

He drained the glass all in one go, and set it aside with his mask. He came around to her side of the table and held out his hand. Rey took it, and laced her fingers through his black leather clad fingers, relishing the feel of the supple leather against her hand.

"Can you not show me the house?" Rey finally asked.

Kylo smiled more fully, and she caught a brief flash of his fangs. She recoiled instinctively from them, and he frowned. "You don't need to fear me, Rey. I assure you that I would never harm or mistreat you as your husband did. You are my guest."

Some unspoken tension surrounded that last word 'guest,' and they looked into each other's eyes. "Kylo...I...Thank you, for everything. I mean that."

Kylo took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You're welcome."

Rey shivered against the sparks she felt from his mouth caressing her hand. After that, he shifted gears and began to give her the grand tour of the house until she knew it like the back of her hand. He then said that he would take the adjoining suite to give her more privacy when she slept.

Just before she went to bed, Rey found a red rose on her bed, with a note in Kylo's hand that said: _Sweet dreams, angel of my heart. Yours, K_

Rey took the thornless rose with her to bed, and dreamed dreams of another romantic soul who brought her roses just to express what he could not say openly...


	11. Chapter Ten

Kylo's Pov...

He flew back to the Imperial Palace, and took care of business there. Reyna...Rey...What the hell was wrong with him?! He should have just killed the senator's wife back at her apartment. Instead, he was playing the suitor, cap in hand, writing Rey little love notes and leaving them about his safehouse for her to find. He was being reckless, and stupid in the extreme.

But what if there was a chance that this woman was his Reyna reincarnated? He had to know for sure. He hunted some criminals, and disposed of them. Then he felt the presence of two hunters. Great, just freaking great.

Maul and some of the other Knights had warned him about the possibilty of vampire hunters springing up in an area if a vampire stays too long in one area for a long period of time. He scanned the minds of the two mortal men. Both of them were not Force sensitive, thank the gods. If they had the Force, this was going to be a shitty end to an otherwise perfect night.

Kylo unclipped his lightsaber, and followed them silently, until he dropped in behind them. The tall ginger haired man began firing his gun at him, and Kylo ignited his lightsaber, and deflected the shots easily. The other hunter tried to leap at him, but Kylo froze this rather skinny black man with the Force. Kylo grinned sardonically and pointed his lightsaber within inches of his throat.

"Let him, go!" The ginger haired hunter shouted. "Let him go, or I'll stake you here and now, monster!"

Kylo reached out his free hand and the Force pulled this skinny red head to his hand. Kylo probed his mind, and discovered his name: Armitage Hux, a former General of the First Order, now moonlighting as a vampire hunter. Hm...he could certainly use that to his advantage.

"I will free him, if you call off your coven, Armitage," Kylo said calmly. "And also if you work for me in the palace as one of my servants."

Kylo came into the light of the street light more clearly, and Hux dropped his silver stake and stammered, "Your...your Majesty?!"

Kylo nodded. The black hunter was released and he asked, "So, what, this monster just gets a free pass, Armen? What gives??"

"Unless you want the Emperor of the galaxy to personally kill you, Finn, I would suggest you call off the attack," Hux said impatiently.

"This ain't over, _monster_ ," Finn said coldly, and walked away, shaking his head.

Hux knelt at Kylo's feet and said, "I'm sorry for attacking you, Sire. My coven only heard about the recent vampire activity here. We just assumed that this was another Knight of Ren's system. I served Supreme Leader Snoke faithfully before the Resistance destroyed The Supremacy and him with it. If I can be of any assistance, just ask."

Kylo let the cur grovel for a bit before he said, "I need you to join my servants in the palace. I will not be there often, you understand, but if you could handle the appointment schedule of events, I would greatly appreciate it. Rise, Hux."

Hux did, and Kylo nodded. Hux saluted him and joined his friend in the speeder. After they left, Kylo checked his phone. It was late, and he hated to admit it, but it was actually a joy to come home and someone was there to greet him.

He got ready for bed, and checked in on Rey. The honeysuckle and jasmine shampoo she used to shower with drew him in like a moth to a flame as he sat on the side of her bed, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, angelic in sleep, like she didn't have a care in the world.

He smoothed back a strand of wavy hair from her face, and ran his bare knuckles down her velvety soft cheek.

Rey purred under his touch, and murmured, "Ben..Please...I can't wait.."

Kylo drew his hand back, as if burned. He knew he was really pushing it, but he had to know what memory of Reyna's Rey was dreaming of. He waved a hand over her and closed his eyes.

They were in her castle chambers, and the two of them were officially betrothed, but he had sneaked into her room. They had made out, the closest they could come to actual sex, and Reyna had said she couldn't wait much longer to his in truth. Kylo wept at the memory, and pulled out of Rey's mind.

"Kylo?" Rey asked.

 _Well, look what you did now, you woke her up!_ "R--Rey..I..I'm sorry if I woke you, but...I...I should go," He stammered, trying to get up, but Rey held his hand firmly.

Rey sat up, and she couldn't see him, but he could see her perfectly fine. The concern on her face touched him deeply. "You're crying. I'm here if you need a friend."

He kissed her forehead, and she shuddered underneath him, but it wasn't from disgust, but desire. "I should go, Rey. Really, it's nothing to concern yourself over."

He was halfway out of her room when she said, "Ben. Is..is that your real name?"

He turned around to face her, and turned on the light so she could see him. Rey was giving him a clear look of fear when he all but glared at her.

"Yes, Rey," Kylo ground out. "But that name holds no meaning for me any more. Except for trace memories of a life that has been closed to me when I became a Knight of Ren."

"So...So it's true then, isn't it? All Ren Knights are vampires."

"Yes."

"I'm not afraid of you," Rey said bravely, getting out of bed. She laid a hand on the back of his shoulder, and said, "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. But you can't, can you?"

Kylo turned to face her, and again, that weird tension fell between them when they looked at each other. "No, Rey, I can't kill you. But...but if I stay, you may indeed think me a monster."

"Why? I'm certainly no virgin, and I'm in your home by my own choice. What's the worst that could happen? You take me to bed?" Rey challenged.

Kylo stepped back from her. "My tastes are...I have been told I can be quite rough. Plus, I tend to kill my bedmates, so it could be dangerous being my lover, Rey. Think about it, before deciding, because if you do decide I'm what you want, I won't let you go. Do you understand?"

Realization came into her eyes, and she nodded her head. She went on her toes and pecked his lips before he left the room. He went to his own room, and locked the door. He punched at the wall, and sank to the floor. What the hell was happening to him? He all but offered to set her free and the foolish woman _kissed_ him. He crawled into bed, and couldn't sleep until the dawn forced him to. But before he succumbed to the darkness, he dreamed of Rey and making her his, forever....


	12. Chapter Eleven

Rey's Pov...

After that last sexually charged scene between them, Kylo kept his distance from her over the next three months. He sent her cute little texts on her phone, and flowers around the house, but she saw not a sight or sound of him around her.

So she decided to work, and plan some kind of memorial party for Poe. But for some silly reason she didn't feel quite as griefstricken as she probably should for her late husband. She bought a nice urn and filled it with dirt from the garden, since Kylo disposed of Poe's body somewhere the night he killed him. Her body was healing nicely, and Maz took care of the legal end of things in her no nonsense efficient way of doing things.

Rose was delighted that she returned to work after her 'mourning hiatus,' as she put it, and even Finn was delighted to see her in top form again. But Finn wasn't the easiest sort of guy to warm up to, even though Rose seemed to have no issues with her husband. Rey was happy for her friend, she really was, but it made her sad to think that the one man who she wanted was not around her.

Oh, he let her spend his money like Poe did, and she made the cold interior of the skyscraper a little more fitting for a lady, but it still lacked the presence of its handsome master. She went to the painting gallery, and studied the portraits of Prince Ben Solo and his wife Reyna. Kylo's face had not changed over the centuries, but Reyna was a pile of ashes.

So, why was she dreaming of Kylo every night as if she were this woman? It made no damn sense whatsoever. Unless...No, she didn't believe in that past life new age crap. But yet, it was the only rational explanation at this point for why she was remembering things. She needed Kylo here, damn it! But he was either too busy or scared to explain this tidal pull she had towards him.

She sent off this text: _Look, I get that you're real busy. But I am remembering more and more things, such as when you twisted your right ankle trying to retrieve my moonstone ring out of the moat, and you came out holding the ring like a conquering hero. I remember saying that all I wanted was you, I didn't care about some slimy ring. You laughed, kissed me, and said that any challenge was worth it if you had me. Please, Kylo. Please, talk to me. I miss you."_

Kylo texted an hour later and said, " _Put on something nice then, I am taking you to the ballet. And later, if you pass the test, and choose me, we can talk. But I want you to see the other part of me before making that decision."_

Rey felt a deep pit in her stomach as she realized what Kylo meant by 'the other side of me.' She decided to wear a silvery gown that had a plunging neckline and showed off her legs quite a bit.

  
Rey turned in the mirror, and giggled. Serves him right for keeping away for three months! She wished that she could record his reaction in seeing her in such a revealing dress, but she wanted him to see what he was missing.

When she was ready to go, she came down the stairs and Kylo's reaction was priceless as he looked her up and down hungrily. Poe had only ever ogled her, but this man's smoldering look made her feel both desired and treasured at the same time. He wore an all black tuxedo, and smelled divine as he took her hand in his and bowed, kissing it lovingly, never breaking eye contact with her.

He said nothing as they walked out to the shuttle, hand in hand, and only spoke to her from his exclusive box seat in the theater. "You look beautiful, Rey."

"Th--thank you, Kylo."

Kylo faced her, and brought her chair closer to his. "Take down your hair, I want to run my fingers through it."

"W--Why?"  
"Please, Rey."

She took down her hair, and Kylo plunged his hands in her hair, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, nose, and then briefly, her lips.

Rey's heart beat at a breakneck pace as she moaned against his mouth and breathed, "Kiss me harder, Ben, please..."

Kylo kissed her deeper, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he drew her into his lap, and caressed one of her breasts, flicking her nipple with his thumb. Rey ran her fingers through his hair, and gasped as he ground his hardness between her thighs.

"Fuck, Rey," Kylo growled, low in his throat. "I want you."

"I want..."

Kylo silenced her words with another kiss, as his hands moved up her thighs, and he shifted her around so that he had full access to stroke between her legs whenever he wanted. The ballet began, but neither of the two lovers in the Imperial box cared. Rey tried to watch the ballet as Kylo stroked between her legs through her silk panties, raining kisses along her throat.

"Oh...oh, gods, Kylo," Rey breathed shallowly as she felt him dip a finger into her slowly, rhythmically, as he kissed her roughly.

Finally, Rey felt a prick of his fangs and then pleasure as he drank a teaspoon amount of her blood.

"You taste so good, my love," Kylo whispered softly in her ear. "Say you're mine, Rey. I will make all of your girlish dreams come true, dearest."

"I am--"

"Not yet, after we are home. Until then, I want you to imagine me in here," Rey shivered as he inserted a second finger and began thrusting in and out of her. Rey gasped, and cried as Kylo mercilessly thumbed her clit, forcing her to come undone as she climaxed under his skillful fingers.

They watched the rest of the ballet in peace, and went out to dinner to a fancy Asian fusion restaurant. Kylo ate nothing but he gave the illusion that he did. After the date, Kylo silently directed her down an alleyway, and a small gang tried to jump them. Rey incapacited two of them with the Force, and her earlier training, and she watched as all of them died by Kylo's fangs.

Blood stained his mouth as he looked up at her, red staining the corners of his usual dark chocolate eyes. Three months ago, the sight would have terrified her, but she felt nothing but love for him. Rey's eyes widened as she realized the simple truth: _she was in love with him._

Kylo turned away from her, crying. "Don't look at me, Reyna... _Please_ , I...no one so pure should love someone as disgusting as I am."

Rey touched his shoulder, and he reluctantly turned to face her. "I'm not afraid, Ben. Please let me love you."

Kylo stared into her eyes, and asked softly, "And you don't care...what I am, it doesn't disgust you?"

"No."  
"And do you choose me?"  
"Yes."

"Oh, Rey.." Kylo murmured against her mouth as he kissed her deeply. She tasted the blood from his last kill on his lips, but Rey didn't care, it tasted good, actually. He drew away from her, and said, "Go to the shuttle and go home. I have to dispose of these bodies. I will meet you there."

"And...and we will--"  
"If you wish."  
"Okay."

Rey left him in that alleyway, but what she didn't count on was some stupid, reckless vampire hunter lying in wait for him, and had been watching the entire fight with the gang...


	13. Chapter Twelve

Finn's Pov...

The gang fight was extraordinary between the vampire and Rey. When the young black vampire hunter saw that it was Rey Dameron who was with the fiend, he knew that he had to act.

Hux was a polished ass kisser, but he knew that if he could stake the infamous Kylo Ren, well, the possibilities for advancement in the coven were endless. Rose could finally get that high rise in the posh section of town, and he could stop kissing ass to achieve a high ranking position.

He watched as Kylo and Rey made short work of the thugs believing that they had the drop on them. Kylo fed on them brutally and looked like a demon with his fangs and red eyes, but Rey seemed perfectly fine with it all, as if seeing this were a daily occurence. He wasn't sure if she was drugged, in a trance, or what, until she literally kissed the monster. Love. Okay, that was its own drug in and of itself.

No, he had to kill this demon, to free Rey from its trap. He let out a loud feral yell as he fought the monster, but it was to no avail, he was too quick, too strong with the Force, and too old. Kylo advanced on him, glaring as he whipped his lightsaber around and poised it at his throat once again.

"Have mercy...please!"

"I gave it once, Finn," The demon said, "I will not extend it again."

Finn thought of Rose, of her waiting for him in their crappy apartment, and realized just how reckless he was in the end. Kylo brought the blade down on his neck, and darkness took him as his head left his shoulders...

🍷🍷🍷

Rose's Pov...

When Rose received the fateful call from Finn's handler with the coven, she wasn't too surprised. A vampire who was too strong and too skilled for him to handle alone, took his life. By the marks to his severed head, it was a Knight of Ren that did the deed. Everyone knew not to fuck with a Knight of Ren, but she knew Finn wouldn't see it like that, that it was his damn duty or destiny to take down a Knight of Ren singlehandedly.

She was so thankful that she wasn't part of his stupid vampire hunter cult. In fact, more than once, she asked him to leave it all behind. But after Crait, and the Resistance's colossal defeat, Finn felt acceptance by this weird group of people.

Well, now he was dead, and she had a funeral to plan, closed casket, of course. She made the necessary calls, but the last one she made to Rey, and it went straight to voicemail. What in the world could she be doing that she would have her phone off? She had no doubt that she would soon find out, because no matter what, the truth will come out in the end. It was only a matter of time...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Rey's Pov...

Home...Yes, that was the word that she used to describe the tall glass skyscraper that greeted her when Rey stepped off the shuttle. She tried to pay for her fare, but the driver insisted that it was free. Yes, she would have to ask Kylo about the star treatment, finally. Of course, she had always found it weird to be suddenly treated like she ruled the city, but she never had the heart to ask Kylo about it, until now.

She headed inside just as it was about to start raining, and she ran a bath in the master bathroom, and got ready for bed. She felt a keen anticipation in the air as she lit the fireplace in the bedroom, and put candles in the bathroom.

She bathed and came up for air when she saw Kylo looked disheveled and like he had been fighting. "Oh my gods, what happened, Kylo?!"

"I got into a fight with a vampire hunter named Finn," Kylo said sadly, undressing. "I...I didn't want to kill him, Rey, but he had tried to fight me before and I spared his life on the condition that he would not attack me ever again."

Rey felt bad for Rose, her best friend and boss, but Finn was foolhardy, and headstrong. He was dead because he had been reckless, and it finally got him killed. Kylo was looking at her warily, as if she was going to reject him at any moment.

"I'm here," Rey said firmly, "I will always stand with you, you know that. I don't care what you are, or who we were before, but we're together again. Isn't that enough?"

Kylo got undressed the rest of the way, and Rey could only stare at the lean muscled body walking towards her. He slid into the tub, and ducked his head under the water, and began to kiss up her thighs and torso as he finally claimed her lips with his own, and rasped against them, "I have crossed oceans of time for you, my love."

"I'm here now."

"I know. I see it in your eyes," He said, stroking her cheek, and tracing her lips with his thumb. "Can you forgive me for staying away so long, Rey?"

"Yes, so long as you make me yours tonight," Rey said softly. "I know you would never hurt me."

"No, I won't. Just...just tell me if I get too rough, darling," Kylo warned. "My kind...we're not the gentlest of bedmates."

Rey took his hand in hers and kissed it. "I trust you."

"Come here."

Gently, Kylo pulled her on to his lap, and Rey cried out when his impressive length entered her. He was so long, longer than she was used to. They kissed deeply as her body adjusted to his size, and afterwards, she moved up and down on him, slowly at first, until it was at a rough pace that felt so damn good.

Kylo then stood up and lifted her bodily up as if she weighed nothing, and slammed her on the bed. At first, she had a brief trigger of Poe being rough with her, but it quickly went away as Kylo lifted her legs high in the air and placed her feet on his shoulders as he then slammed into her over and over again.

Rey cried out his name as he took her, and then eventually hovered over top of her as he kissed her throat, her clavicle, and finally her lips as Rey grabbed on to his broad shoulders and ass as she came undone, screaming her release. He followed soon after, and rolled off to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Rey felt him shudder against her as he held her close against him. She turned her head and kissed him.

"That was...I never knew it could feel that way," She whispered, as their bodies lay spooned together under the covers of his bed.

"Nor I. I didn't hurt you did I?" Kylo asked softly, nibbling on her earlobe.

"No. I just wish that you were my first," Rey said, turning to face him. He caressed her face softly. "But I suppose in a way you are, because this is the first time that I made love to someone I truly love."

"I love you too, Rey, so much. But now that you're mine, I can tell you that if you plan to be with me, you should know that everyone will want to see us wed," Kylo said matter of factly.

She knew that there was something he had been keeping secret, and it seemed like the entire capital knew it but her. "Oh gods, don't tell me, you're a politician like Poe was."

Kylo chuckled. "I'm something like that. When I was turned, Emperor Palpatine made me his Heir Apparent, much to the anger of the Knights of Ren. It didn't matter, I defeated their Lord and took his position while my grandfather Darth Vader looked on, proudly. The point is Rey, is that I am the Emperor of the galaxy. I couldn't tell you this, because I wasn't sure if you wanted me, so I gave you time to decide for yourself what you wanted. Now that I know you love me for me, I'm asking you to rule beside me, as my Empress."

Rey looked into Kylo's eyes, and saw the love he felt, shining clear and pure for her. "Yes. But I only want you, I love _you_ , not your title."

Kylo cried, kissing her gratefully. "Then call me, Ben, when we're in private, love. For political reasons I have to use my Ren title."

"I like Kylo, it suits you."  
"And Ben does not?"

Rey laughed. "Both names do. I have no problem calling you either name, honestly."

"Good. Then you will be Empress Reyna Ren," Kylo declared. "I love you."

"I know."

After sharing a few brief kisses, they nodded off to sleep, and Rey slept the first peaceful sleep she had in years. But in the morning, when she checked her phone, she had to deal with the fallout from Finn's death...


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Rey's Pov...

The news of Finn's death did not shock Rey, but when red Imperial guards showed up on the doorstep, and explained that they were present for her protection, that was a bit shocking. She decided to go to her old apartment, with them in tow, but Rose was already there, her eyes wide that Imperial guards would be escorting Rey around like royalty.

"Rey! H--Hi," Rose stammered, about to knock on the front door. "Um, why are Imperial Palace guards following you around?"

Rey sighed. "My boyfriend is overprotective. That's...one of the things I have to talk to you about. Do you have time today to talk, say, over coffee?"

Rose looked at her silent red companions. "Are they going to be joining us?"

"Um, let me check with you on that," Rey said, and then mentally asked one of them to give them some space. " _We will be stationed outside of the coffee shop, my lady."_

 _"Good. Rose isn't Force sensitive, so chill,"_ Rey added. "Yeah, they will be outside."

"And...you just told him that...how, exactly?" Rose asked warily. _Uh oh, now you've done it. Are you going to lift pencils for her now, Rey?_ "Well..yeah. Rose, I have the Force. I'm pretty strong with it, but Poe never let me train or use it when we were married. He was afraid of it."

"Oh. Well, I definitely need my espresso to hear all of this, that's for sure," Rose said, and shouldered her bag.

Rey didn't want the attention the guards brought her, but she supposed that it would be inevitable, because word got around fast that some woman, not of royalty or from the government hierarchy was intimately tied to the Emperor.

One of the biggest mysteries about the Emperor, of course, was that no one knew what he looked like, only that he was a Knight of Ren, their Lord, actually, but not much else. Unlike Sheev Palpatine, who showed his face, Kylo Ren could not, as per the regulations of his order. Rey understood, but it would be a strange wedding service, for sure if no one knew what the groom looked like, the bride could be marrying someone repulsively ugly or scarred for all they knew.

Reporters tried to swarm them outside of the coffee shop, but Rey let the guards handle it. People gave them a wide berth as Rey and Rose bought their lattes and breakfast, only Rose had to pay for her stuff.

They sat towards the back on the comfy couches, and Rose blurted out, "Okay, we're in the private section, level with me here: is he really ugly or scarred under that creepy mask of his?"

Rey giggled, and shook her head as she sipped her iced latte. "Gods, no, he's quite handsome, actually. I actually didn't know Kylo was the Emperor until he told me last night, honestly."

Rose rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast wrap. Rey ate hers as well, and sat in silence for a bit before Rose asked, "So, is this why you wanted to divorce Poe? He was a jerk, and treated you appallingly, but were you already dating this other guy at the time?"

"No, we were friends," Rey lied, "And he got me out of a tough situation, end of story. We fell in love quite naturally. What's with the third degree, Rose? You're not normally so nosey."

Rose took a deep breath and said curtly, "Because your man killed my _husband_ , Rey! Sure, Finn was stubborn, and headstrong, and very much a boy, but I loved him. And the Knights of Ren are darkside users. How could you even possibly think to _marry_ one of them?! You're insane to even try to reform him." Rose got up, and said coldly, "By the way, you're fired. I have a few much more reliable girls who I can count on to care more about their career than get tangled up with psychotic killers."

Rey felt tears start to form at the corner of her eyes, but she hardened her heart, and said, "So, that's _it_ then?! Ten years of friendship down the drain, because your weak, stupid, husband went up against an opponent he couldn't handle on his own?! That's pretty _fucking_ low of you, Rose. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a godsdamned widow too! I _was_ going to invite you to stand with me at the altar, but I guess that's off the table now. Have a nice life."

Rose then began to cry, and grab her arm, but Rey slapped her, hard across the face. "Don't _ever_ touch me again! Don't ever come around me, and most especially, don't contact me again, if you do, my guards will not be so kind to you again."

Rose pleaded with her to turn around, and say that she didn't mean what she said, but the damage was already done. Rey strolled past all of the customers, baristas, and paparazzi, and it was only until she was home did Rey allow herself to cry.

She decided to work out, and run some drills with her lightsaber. She was crying in the shower when Kylo found her. He turned off the faucet, and pulled her into his strong arms, and rocked her like a child until she stopped crying.

"Dearest, what's wrong?"

"Rose, she...she fired me and broke up our friendship, because you killed Finn," Rey said between tears, "Oh, Ben, I...I was really counting on her being my matron of honor. We always said that we would be there for our weddings, and births and such, but now...gods, she even tried to grab me at the end, and I slapped her. I told the guards to watch out for her, but...I'm so sad that I have to do that for someone who was like a sister to me."

Kylo held her close, and kissed the top of her head. "Grief makes people do erratic things sometimes, love. But let's get you dressed, and warm, you're cold."

Rey wiped at her tears and sniffed. "You must think me selfish not to ask how your day went."

Kylo chuckled. "The usual meetings and public appearances. I have to occasionally meet with my Knights, but since they have territories in other systems, that is quite rare. Do you still want to hear about my day?"

Rey yawned. "No. I trained and worked out for quite a long time, swam some laps in the pool, and now here I am, boring my fiance with my petty little problems."

Kylo helped her up, and dried her off, which Rey found endearing. Only for her would he lavish such attention, it made her feel so lucky to have him in her life. Rey changed into pajamas after getting ready for bed, and he sat next to her on the bed after he tucked her in.

"I have to go hunt, and take care of some business with my maker," Kylo said softly. "Do you want me to join you later, or would you rather I let you sleep alone?"

"Come back, you know I sleep better in your arms," Rey said. Kylo caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply before getting up, and turning out the light. She watched him leave, and fell quickly asleep, nestled under the soft covers, and breathing in the scent of her future husband. Rey slept with a smile on her face, completely at peace...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Ben's Pov...

Maul had insisted on meeting in the Imperial throne room, and already, Ben did not like where this meeting was going, because the guards were huddling close to him to keep him safe from Maul and the Knights of Ren.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, master?" Ben asked politely from his throne.

Maul laughed his cold, quiet laugh. "I would not call it completely unexpected, since you are engaged."

Ben sighed. "What of it, Maul? It is not forbidden to be wed in the order."

"No, but it is strongly frowned upon. I will only sanction such a match if she is Force sensitive," Maul said firmly.

Ben relaxed, as the rest of the Knights nodded their heads in unanimous agreement. Ben looked up at his Captain of the guard, and he gave his report.

Maul and the other Knights relaxed. "Good, I am satisfied. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to kill you to make an example of you, since you are a good leader, a worthy successor of Lord Vader."

"Well, I am relieved. May I conduct my other meetings now, brothers?" Ben asked.

Maul grinned. "Of course. But in future meetings, we need to discuss this outbreak of mandalorian dissent in the inner territories. Until then, we can adjourn."

Ben descended the throne, and Maul hugged him. Ben returned the hug stiffly, and they went off to hunt together for a time, and even had to kill some vampire hunters. When it came time to separate, Maul insinuated that if he was not invited to the wedding that he would take it quite amiss, and might withdraw his 'approval.' Ben played it off like this was a joke, and said he need not worry, he was invited.

They left in good spirits, but Ben tripled security around him, Rey and all of his homes. Maul could be dangerous when provoked, and he had no interest in a scene on Rey's big day.

After he got ready for bed, he climbed into bed, and Rey instinctively sought him in her sleep. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her hands before succumbing to his death-like sleep, and dreaming peaceful dreams...

🍷🍷🍷

Rose's Pov...

She felt the sting of that slap Rey gave her long after she returned to her crappy efficiency apartment. How dare Rey reject her like she did! A cruel smile wreathed her lips as she planned her little prank on the would be Empress. If she could not get justice for Finn, and for Poe, whom it amused her to sleep with, just because she could, she would die trying to get that bitch to understand that not everyone deserves a happily ever after.

"Yeah, especially stupid bitches like you, Jedi witch," Rose murmured, and bent over her work.

She was going to drop a bucket of blood on her at just the right moment, after they say their vows. She would get justice for Poe and Finn, she would make sure of it, and nothing would stand in her way...


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Rose's Pov...

The Imperial Palace's overblown elegance disgusted her. But she was able to sneak in relatively easy with a fresh tour group where the tour guide prattled on and on about the original oil paintings of the famous Sith Lords and the Jedi Knights they were fighting. Normally, she would be totally engaged in the art history lesson, but she was here on business, because it was payback time.

She made it seem like she was going to the restroom, and made a detour to the chapel. The place was massive, and gothic in its architecture, but what Rose wanted was to get behind the massive organ pipes, and behind the altar. After manuvering through several dusty corridors, she found a perfect vantage point above where Rey would be standing on her big day, in her elegant gown. Gross. 

She had her girls bring her the supplies two days before, and Rose set everything up easy peasy. The trap was set, and matched. Now all she had to do was join the group and she had this thing in the bag, properly.

She was halfway back to the tour group when a tall, pale, rather good looking ginger haired man wearing the crisp black uniform of the palace staff said firmly, but politely, "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes?"

"You do not have clearance to use the other areas of the palace," His blue eyes bore into her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

Then she realized who this man was, and she spit in his face. "You _murderer_! Your ships killed my sister! You bastard! You destroyed the Hosnian system you sick, psychotic freak!!"

Hux narrowed his eyes at her, and grinned sardonically. "Go ahead and hit me, rebel scum," Two red gloved hands wrenched her away from Hux, "You were warned once before by Emperor Ren's fiancee to stay far away from her. You couldn't resist. Now, you will be at my mercy. Guards, take her to the facility where the useless slaves are kept."

The Imperial guards nodded, and Rose started to scream and curse, but to no avail. Not one person or alien in the group helped her, or spoke up in her defense. Rose was led to Hux's compound, where everyone knew that there was only one exit out of that hellhole: in a body bag.

As she was led away by men in crisp white coats, Rose began to cry for her beloved, but stupid Finn, and for Poe, who was trying to leave Rey for her. She had loved both men fiercely, but she never stopped to consider what the consequences were. Well, she took comfort in the fact that justice would be served for her two men, and that was all that mattered to her in the end...


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Three months later...

Rey's Pov...

Rey was saddened to hear what sad fate befell Rose Tico, but she did warn her former best friend about what would happen if she tried to contact her again. She just didn't think that Armitage Hux would get his hands on her.

But she couldn't think of that today, because she was getting married! The entire palace and city seemed to be poised and ready for something happy to celebrate for once.

Rey felt like the ruffles were a little much, but she loved how the dress made her feel properly regal. She saw Hux by Ben's side, and for once, the snob couldn't say a nasty quip in her direction. The priest ran through the ceremony, and when her eyes met Ben's mask she couldn't focus on anything but him.

The rings were unbelievably elegant, but for hers, the center stone was a pear shaped garnet with diamonds bordering it. Ben's ring was a white gold band with garnets along the top, but inside both rings were carved the words _Love Never Dies_ and the date of the wedding.

They repeated their vows and Ben removed his glove so that Rey could slip his ring on his finger. She kissed his hand, and when Ben had slipped her rings on her finger, the finality of being Empress of the whole galaxy suddenly hit her.

Then Hux had seen something falling, and he pushed Rey out of the way, and blood drenched his black tuxedo. Ben was about to upbraid his servant for laying hands on his wife, but Hux pointed up at the arch way above the altar.

"I'm sorry, your Majesties," Hux said breathlessly, wiping at the blood on his face. "But I had a feeling that prisoner I took into custody three months ago had been snooping around here, and planning some stupid, juvenile prank to get revenge on you, Empress. Forgive me, for shoving you out of the way."

Rey smiled. "It's alright, thank you, Armitage. My dress would have been destroyed were it not for your quick reflexes. Kylo?"

Ben nodded, and said in his mask's robotic voice, "I agree with my Empress. You did a fine job, much better than with the First Order, any way. Go get yourself cleaned up, and order that the reception is cancelled. I would prefer spending the night with my new wife, alone."

Rey saw a dark horned man come up, and greet Ben warmly. Then he turned his Sith yellow eyes on her, and bowed over her hand. "Empress Reyna, I am Darth Maul, Kylo's maker. I merely wished to bring my good wishes on this fine day."

"Thank you, Lord Maul."

"Ah, I see you know of Sith etiquette, most Jedi's do not," Maul said politely. "But I shall not keep you two. Congratulations."

The Knights of Ren all expressed their congratulations, and when that was over, Ben practically ripped off his helmet and started giving rapid orders of securing the house.

"What's wrong, Ben?" She asked lamely.

Ben sighed and said raggedly, "I'm just taking precautions, Rey. My maker is neither kind nor generous. He is dangerous, and erratic at times, which is how Obi Wan Kenobi defeated him on Naboo. Thankfully, he was already turned, otherwise he would have indeed been killed. But let's not think of that now. Tonight is about us."

Rey felt hot and cold all over as Ben picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom. When he set her down on the floor, they attacked each other's clothes until they were kissing and exploring each other's bodies as if it were the first time.

As they made love and fought for dominance, Ben won by grabbing at her hair and taking her from behind. Ben's moves became sloppy as he found his release and pulled out of her. Seed dribbled slightly down her leg as she lay down on the bed, and they curled up in each other's arms.

She knew it was crazy to ask about children, but Ben answered gently,"As far as I know we can't have them, but if we were able to, I would want them with you, Rey. You know that."

"I know, I just thought I would ask is all," Rey said, snuggling into his chest. "But someday, not now, but some day if...I wanted to be like you, would you turn me?"

Ben looked at her with astonishment clearly written on his face. "I..Rey, would you really _want_ that? Think what you would be giving up, darling."

Rey rolled over and looked up at him. "Please, Ben. I don't want to grow old and have to go into the unknown alone. I want all the time in the galaxy. So, will you, some day?"

Ben began to tear up, but they looked to be tears of happiness. "Oh, Reyna, love. Yes, of course I will."

"Good." Rey yawned and went to sleep. Ben held her close, and thought on all that his wife said. Yes, he would turn Rey when the time was right. But he would give her all the joys of mortal life first, he swore. For now, he let his beloved sleep until it was time to make her his forever, and prove that love really never dies...

The End


	19. Epilogue

Ben's Pov...

The ruins of the city that once were his kingdom on Takodana now stood in ruins, and he led Rey by the hand as they relived their memories of the place. Twenty years had passed since he turned Rey into what he was, preserving her youth, like him, for all time.

It had been quite the adjustment for them both, but it made their love for one another stronger. Maul and the other Knights of Ren staged a coup soon after Rey's turning, on the grounds that her turning was not approved.

Ben and Rey fought them valiently and won. Now, they traveled to what was their kingdom once upon a time, and when they were in the space that was once their bedroom, Rey stopped, and began to cry.

"What is it, Rey?"

"Ben...I...We're..." Rey cried, and walked up to him, and placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "Didn't you say that mostly purebloods had the ability...and--"

"Force sensitive immortals," He finished for her. "Rey, I...I never expected this."

"I know, isn't it great?!"

"Yes," Ben said happily, and spun her in his arms, happy beyond words. "And on our anniversary of all nights. What better way to celebrate?"

"I love you, Ben."  
"I love you, too. Always."  
"Forever."   
Rey laughed, and agreed. "Forever."

They shared a long, deep, passionate kiss that expressed every hope and dream that they had for the future. Forever and ever, because love indeed, never truly dies if it is true and real...

The End


End file.
